Super Smash Brothers: Attack of the Lawyers
by Midnari
Summary: Read my other Super Smash brothers first, so you'll know some of the new Smashers. Anyway, you can flame me, I enjoy replying to them.


**A/N: **Listen, this is not really a sequel to my last story, but it is after the other story, it just doesn't have to much to do with this story. The last story sucked because it was really just an introduction to my own Characters, however, It did get 200 and something hits and probably would have gotten more if I didn't put it all up on the same day. Anyway, this to poke fun at some of the weird things in Smash Brothers, Like,Young Link and Link, and other Various oddities.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Super Smash Brothers or anything else. I do however own Midnight and Morphio, so, screw you Lawyers.

Super Smash Brothers: Attack of the Lawyers

"Midnight?" A voice called out, it was high pitched, annoying voice, and the white haired man shuddered at the sound. 

'Oh no. Not her. Lord, I know I don't pray to you much, but please, do this for me. Strike that unholy blonde down. 

"Hey, can I ask you something." Peach asked Midnight, whose write eye was twitching, while his left hand hovering above his sword. 

"Sure, go ahead." He said in a cracking voice. 

"Do you like me? Cause, I lot of the guys who have gone out with me do the same things you do." She explained, causing Midnight to snap out of his privies state, and into something no one had ever seen from Midnight. 

"Hahahahahah" He was on the floor laughing. Morphio walked by and stopped, he dug around in his pockets and took out a Cell phone, where he made a video. 

"Alright mates, this Is a rare spectacle, normally the elusive Midnight is a serous beast who could take you're head off quicker than a crocodile with rabies…However this specimen is Laughing, I shall translate," Morphio put a fake Australian accent on. 

"Peach, you must be crazy. Every time I see you, I have to restrain my self from beheading you. My god, you are the dumb, only second to Morphio," Midnight said, while getting off the Floor, however, once he stood, he was greeted with a slap to the face and a brick to the head. 

"Looks like I didn't need to translate." Morphio said before walking off juggling two more bricks. 

"So, let me get this straight. You're me from the past…um, how can that be?" Link asked the smaller version of himself. 

"Wait, you're-a me, and I'm-a you, how-a is that-a possible." Mario asked his self in the mirror.

Dr. Mario's head appeared at the door. "Hey, that a mirror." He said without the fake Italian accent.

"Oh-a." Mario grinned stupidly at himself. "I'm-a Handsome devil."

Captain Falcon and Ganondorf were staring intently at each other, they were at Hyrule temple, training. Then, Captain Falcon said, "Show me your moves," Ganondorf proceeded to silence that cocky ass voice with a wizard kick to the face. 

"That's plagiarism, you stole my move." Captain falcon pointed a finger at Ganondorf he just whistled and looked up to the sky. 

"Well, let's see you do this." Captain Falcon got into his Falcon Punch position, "F…AL….C...ON….PUNCH" He didn't notice Ganondorf had been Charging his own punch a second before since he never actually screams out the name of his punch. Captain Falcon was sent flying. 

"Sue attack" A lawyer who suddenly appeared on the field said while hitting Ganondorf in the head with his suitcase.

Master hand's non existent eyes widened when he saw the Lawyer, on a screen. He had Security tapes located everywhere, including the Restrooms and bedrooms, for security reasons of course. 

'I knew this would happen. The Lawyers have found out about all the things the Smashers could sue other Smashers about. Link and Young Link, Mario and Dr. Mario, well, Mario probably wouldn't even know anything about it…The mummy in the basement and Morphio. Bowser and Giga Bowser, Zelda and well, herself since she's a Princess, that goes for Peach too, though, no one really cares about her, she just rules Mushrooms…huh, I never thought about it, but I but she's a druggie.' The hand shook his (Head?) All of a sudden, Luigi rushed in his eyes wide. 

'Oh, and I forgot about Luigi. He was beaten horribly by the 'killer' during the initiation, we thought he was dead and left him in a room to rot. Turns out he came out of that room a couple days later. Though, he's really loyal, kinda like a puppy dog.' Master hand mused to him self before turning his attention to the Green plumber. 

"Sir, there are hundreds of Lawyers chanting 'Sue, Sue, Sue' out side. What do we do?" Luigi asked in a panic. 

"Barricade the door, and if they get in, Have Midnight kill them.

"Yes sir." Luigi said before running out of the room and towards the entrance…Strange, it's the only Entrance in the Mansion. How very weird.


End file.
